


Better Than a Dream

by Jtober11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtober11/pseuds/Jtober11
Summary: After Lena's fight with James on Thanksgiving, Lena goes to the only person that she can think of: Kara.





	Better Than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever so I don't expect it to be any good. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

In all her years on Earth, Kara Danvers could count on one hand the amount of people that she is truly grateful for, most of them being family like Alex and Eliza. 

Being alien and having to keep a huge secret like hers can be exhausting to say the least. That is why Kara always had a hard time connecting with people. No matter how hard she tried to fit in and be a part of the crowd, she could never forget the glaring truth right in front of her: she will never be one of them. Eventually Kara just gave up all together to try to get close to people. Sure she had Winn and James there for her and while she did appreciate their friendship, it always felt like they needed Supergirl more than they needed Kara Danvers. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had a conversation with them that didn’t end up being about Supergirl and her missions. Don’t get her wrong, she loves being Supergirl and loves that she has friends that are so helpful and know everything about her. It’s just that, Kara couldn’t help but wish that she had someone that needed Kara Danvers, just Kara Danvers. Someone who didn’t call just in a case of an emergency. Someone who she could have a conversation with that didn’t end with how she is going to save the day. Unfortunately, that person didn’t seem to exist and Kara just assumed that they would never exist. Then, seemingly sent from above, Lena Luthor enters her life and changed everything.

Almost immediately after they meet, Kara and Lena just clicked. Everyone knew this and could see with their own two eyes, but no one for the life on them could understand why. Afterall, Kara was a Super and Lena was a Luthor. Not only that, they had completely different personalities. Kara looked at everyone and could somehow see the good in them, even when there seemed to be none. Lena, on the other hand, looked at everyone and could somehow see the bad in the none, even when there seemed to be none. They weren’t supposed to work, everyone knew that, yet somehow, someway they did. No one hurt Kara or Lena without the other one finding out. Not even mister James Olsen.

 

Kara can remember the day that Lena told her that she and James were officially together very clearly. Probably because it was the day that shifted everything into focus.

They were having lunch like any other Tuesday. Kara knew something was off with Lena from the moment they sat down. Kara tried to ignore it and just wait until Lena decided to tell her what was bothering her. At many times, it seemed like Lena wanted to say something, but then at the last second decided against it. Thirty minutes into the lunch and Kara finally had enough.

“Lena, what’s up? Something is clearly bothering you and I am starting to get worried.” Kara said hesitantly. She didn’t want to overstep her boundaries, but she just couldn’t take it anymore.

Lena seemed caught off guard for a second by the sudden question. A flash of guilt and embarrassment crossed her eyes for worrying Kara so much and for not being able to say anything sooner. After a moment of thinking, Lena responded, “I’m sorry I worried you Kara, I was just trying to think of a way to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?” Kara asked.

“Well… you know how me and James kissed a while ago?” Lena said.

“Yes, I remember.” Kara said tightly. She didn’t know why, but the mentioning of James bothered Kara more than she liked to admit. She knows that Lena probably thinks that mentioning James would make her uncomfortable because of their past relationship, but Kara knew that wasn’t why she was feeling liked this. Kara was completely over James and truly believed that she made the right decision breaking up with him last year. Then why was she feeling like this? Why did the thought of Lena and James kissing make her stomach ache like when Lena made her try that kale sandwich one time?

Before Kara could dwell on this strange feeling, Lena spoke again. 

“Anyway, last night we talked it and what it meant. Then, he said that he really liked me so we made it official.” Lena said happily. There was a certain look in Lena’s eyes that didn’t match the happiness of her voice but Kara was too preoccupied in processing what she just heard to notice it. 

If Kara thought that she didn’t feel good before, she was definitely dying right now. Out of all the things she thought Lena was going to tell her, this was not one of them.

“You did? That’s… amazing!” Kara exclaimed. Every part of joy that Kara was feeling this morning on her way to lunch with Lena left her body. On top of that, Kara was even more frustrated that she couldn’t figure out why she was so upset. James was her friend and Lena was her best friend. Shouldn’t she be glad that Lena had someone that made her happy? Maybe it was the fact that Kara still held some resentment towards James for making her feel wrong for trusting Lena when they first met. Afterall, didn’t James still not trust Lena? How is he suddenly into her? He doesn’t know Lena’s favorite meal and where to buy it like Kara. He doesn’t know what makes Lena laugh her real laugh like Kara does. Who does he think he is insulting Lena one day and trying to date her the next?!

“Um Kara… are you alright? You kind of spaced out there for a second and you had this weird look on your face.” Lena asked. 

“Yes I’m great! Actually, I’m so sorry Lena but I have to go. I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Alex to talk about… things.” Kara stated while getting up to leave the table. She tried to reach in her purse for some money to pay for the meal but Lena quickly stopped her.

“Kara it’s fine, I got this one. You go help your sister with ‘things’.” Lena said with a sad smile. A flash of disappointment crossed her eyes but it was gone before Kara saw it. 

Kara could tell that Lena didn’t believe her reason one bit and Kara felt terrible for lying to her best friend. She wanted to tell Lena the real reason why she needed to leave but the truth is that she didn’t even know the real reason. All she knew what that she felt sick to her stomach after hearing Lena’s news and that she needed to clear her head. As she was walking away, Kara desperately tried to fight back the tears that seemingly appeared out of nowhere on her face. Only when she got back to her apartment did she finally let them go. Only then did Kara allow her mind to consider the possibility of why she was feeling this way. 

Lena was her best friend in the entire world. She was the only person in Kara’s life that made her feel like she could do just as much good as Kara Danvers than as Supergirl. She was the first person that Kara wanted to tell good news to, the first person that Kara thought of each morning, and the last person that she thought of each night. Even thinking about Lena now made Kara feel better. 

As Kara thought about all the good memories that she had with Lena, like the one where she took Lena to the park with all the little ducks so they can feed them, her mind started to imagine her and Lena holding hands while they fed the ducks and her kissing Lena goodnight when they got back.

“What the…?” Kara thought. 

Why was she thinking about kissing her best friend? Sure she has always thought that Lena was attractive but who wouldn’t? 

The more Kara thought about it, the clearer it became. That’s why she always had butterflies in her stomach whenever she talks to Lena. That’s why Kara was so flustered when Lena put tons of flowers in her office. That’s why Kara was so mad that Lena was dating James. It wasn’t because she was jealous of Lena; it was because she was jealous of James. 

“I’m in love with Lena Luthor.” Kara whispered to her herself. Saying those words alone lifted a weight off her shoulders she didn’t even know she was carrying. 

“IM IN LOVE WITH LENA LUTHOR!” Kara shouted to her empty apartment. She couldn’t remember a time when she felt this liberated and free. 

However, Kara’s high came crashing down just as fast as it came when she remembered what started this revelation in the first place. 

Lena was dating James. 

Lena doesn’t have feelings for her. 

And there goes the tears again.

 

Ever since that day, Kara couldn’t believe that she didn’t realize her feelings sooner. She always lingered on Lena whenever she was in the same room as her. She was always extra affectionate with Lena than anyone else. It was so obvious to Kara that she wondered if anyone else had figured it out too. 

After Lena and James made their relationship official, she had less time for Kara. Sure they still met up for lunch to catch up, but it wasn’t the same. Instead of assuming that they would have lunch together, now she had to make sure that Lena was free and not with James. 

Kara was both grateful and upset over this new update. Grateful that she got some space from Lena to figure out how to handle her new feelings but upset that she didn’t get to see her best friend as much. 

It’s wasn’t like Kara blamed Lena for this new development. Lena tried her very best to space out her time from being a CEO of a billion dollar company, being a girlfriend, and being a best friend. Sometimes Kara feels guilty for taking up so much of Lena’s time but Lena never seems to mind and always welcomes Kara with open arms; even if means rescheduling a meeting. That is one of the many reasons why Kara fell for her in the first place; her ability to never make Kara feel like a burden. 

When Thanksgiving came around. Kara wasn’t too thrilled to be in a room with Lena and James. However her worries were quickly diminished when she noticed the obvious tension between Lena and James the second he arrived. 

Kara didn’t know what it was, but she was willing to bet that it something to do with the Agent Liberty and James’ strange need to understand him. Kara wasn’t happy with James’ decisions either about how to handle them, but apparently she was better at hiding her dislike than Lena. Despite her curiosity, Kara become quickly occupied with the news about the children of liberty’s plans with the alien houses. In fact, she almost completely forgot about Lena and James’ tension until she got back to her apartment and found an asleep Lena Luthor sitting at her doorstep. 

“Lena? Hey wake up.” Kara gently tried to wake up the sleeping Luthor and quickly realized that she was not asleep, but completely drunk. That explains why she allowed her a thousand dollar outfit to be touching the floor at the moment. 

“Oh heyyy Kara! I was waiting for you!” Lena told Kara with a heavy slur to her words. She tried to get up to greet Kara properly but lost her step and would have fallen if Kara didn’t have very fast reflexes.

“Woah there, don’t try to stand up too fast ok. Let’s get you inside where you can tell me what’s wrong.” Kara put aside her confusion about why Lena was so drunk in the first place and focused on making sure that she inside her apartment and comfortable. 

Kara led to Lena to her couch and got her some water and a spare pair of pajamas because there was no way that Kara letting Lena go back to an empty home in this condition. 

“Thank you Kara. You are too kind to me.” Kara tried to tell her that it was no trouble but Lena cut her off before she could, seemingly unable to hold back any of her words.

“I did something so stupid Kara; something I promised myself I would never do. I… LOVED someone Kara! Not only that, I told them that I loved them! I mean, I know better than this, I am better than this! And look what happened; exactly what I wanted to avoid. The inevitable case of utter heartbreak. Even when I try to do good, even when I am the one who fixes EVERYTHING, I am still always the one to blame! What more can I do Kara? What more did he want from me?” 

After her outburst, Lena was out of breath and completely drained. She was just tired of everything and everyone. Well except for Kara of course. 

“What did James do?”

Even though Lena never mentioned James specifically, Kara just knew that this was his doing. 

Lena looked like she was on the verge of sobbing and couldn’t get the words out. 

“Lena, tell me what James did to you right now so I can make sure that he pays.” 

If Lena’s mind wasn’t do foggy at the moment, she probably would have been almost afraid of the anger in Kara’s voice. 

“I… I was the one that got his charges dropped for being guardian. He was so angry at me for lying to him, but it was the only way to keep him safe. Then… I told him that I loved him. Can you believe that?” Lena chuckled a laugh at the end that was filled with so much pain that it broke Kara’s heart to see the person she loves be so ashamed of showing any type of vulnerability.   
“What did he say back?” Kara asked hesitantly. 

“He said… he said that he didn’t want any part of my love.” 

In that moment, all of Kara’s sadness morphed into red, hot anger. In that moment, James Olsen was no longer her past lover and current friend. 

In that moment, the only thing that mattered to Kara was the fact that James was the person that made Lena, her Lena, feel this way. 

After Lena spoke, Kara did not say anything at first. All she did was stand up from the couch and silently asked for Lena’s hand and led her to the bed. 

“You can sleep here Lena. I have something to do first,” Kara said simply. 

“Kara, what are going to do?” Lena asked nervously. Lena knew that Kara would never seriously hurt anyone but she also knew that she has never seen Kara this angry before. 

“I am going to make this right,” Kara said. She rushed to the door and was about to leave to a certain James Olsen’s house when Lena’s voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“No Kara I don’t want to make this a thing, please stay. It was my fau-” Lena tried to say but was quickly cut off by Kara. 

“No Lena it is not your fault. You deserve better than to be treated like this. He needs to know that what he said was wrong.” Kara said to Lena with so much sincerity in her voice that Lena almost believed her. Almost. 

“Do I really deserve better Kara?” Lena said so quietly that Kara probably would have missed it if she didn’t have super hearing. 

Kara quickly left her stance on the door and rushed over to Lena’s side. She bent down to Lena’s level on the bed and cupped her face with her hands. 

Lena went from being completely exhausted to being wide awake at this action. Kara surprised herself with this action, but she didn’t move her hands. She needed to make sure that Lena was looking at her when she said what she needed to say. 

“You listen to me Lena Luthor. I will never understand why you continue to believe that you don’t deserve complete happiness. You are the best, kindest, most generous person that I know. You make my life so much better and I wake up everyday feeling honored that I get to be your friend. Your love is not toxic or bad. Your love is something that should be cherished and should be earned. Your love is the best thing that anybody could ask for.”

To say that Lena was shocked by these words would be an understatement. She tried to look away from Kara’s intense gaze but her hands on her face kept her in place. 

Kara looked like she had a lot more to say, but before she could start speaking again, Lena rushed forward and kissed her. 

To say that Kara was shocked by this action would be an understatement. She was so surprised that she couldn’t move. This was like a dream come true for Kara. The women that she thought would never return her feelings was kissing her in her bed! Unfortunately for her, Lena took Kara’s lack of movement as a sign of rejection. She quickly pulled away from Kara once she realized what she did. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry Kara, I don’t know why I was just did that.” Lena said with a look of extreme shame and embarrassment on her face. She quickly got off of Kara’s bed and tried to leave the room. “I should probably go. I am sorry that I ruined everything.” 

It took a second for Kara to break out of her dream-like state she was just in from being kissed by Lena Luthor. But once she did and realized what Lena was saying, she quickly snapped out of it. 

Before Lena could get too far, Kara rushed towards her and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, one where she was actually able to kiss her back. 

This one was much better than the first one. This one, Kara tried to convey all the feelings that she has contained over the past couple months. She needed to make sure that Lena knew that whatever she was feeling, Kara felt the same. 

After what felt like forever, Lena broke the kiss because she needed this little thing called oxygen. However, the lack of air wasn’t the only reason why she was out of breath. 

“Please don’t leave Lena. I promise that you did not ruin anything. In fact, you just did something that I was too afraid to do for a while now.” Kara said almost bashfully. 

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you had feelings for me! For how long?” Lena asked 

“Probably since the moment I saw you, but I only realized them after you told me you were dating James. After that, I felt like I missed my chance,” Kara said sadly. 

“Oh Kara, I had no idea. If I had known, I never would have started dating James. The only reason why I started dating in the first place was because I was sure that you would never return my feelings for you,” Lena said. She couldn’t believe that both of them were so blind to the other’s feelings. 

“Well, aren’t we a mess,” Kara laughed to herself. 

“So… what does this mean? What about you and James?” Kara asked nervously. The last thing that Kara wanted was to be Lena’s little secret while she still dated James. 

“James and I are completely done. You were right. What he said to me was completely wrong and I deserve better. I deserve someone like you.” Lena said with a huge smile on her face.

“Are you sure Lena? The last thing that I want is for you to think that you have to be with me just because I like you.”

“Kara, darling, I assure you that I one hundred percent want to be with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Lena said 

Kara was about to respond to Lena’s words when a loud yawn from Lena cut her off. It was pretty late after all and Kara was already exhausted when she first arrived back at her apartment.

“We should probably get to bed. In the morning we can talk more about… us,” Kara said. She walked herself and Lena back to her bed and gently laid down. 

“I look forward to that conversation,” Lena said while her eyes were quickly closing. 

“Sweet dreams Lena,” Kara said almost to herself. 

“Trust me Kara. No dream is ever going to better than my new reality,” Lena said with a small smile and then drifted off to the best sleep of her life with Kara following closely behind her.


End file.
